Team Robot and Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth
Team Robot and Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth Is a Crossover TV Series Created By TMNTHedgehog5. Plot This show was about the adventures of a talking tooth named Timmy and all his friends of Flossmore Valley as they go on adventures using their imaginations which would usually have Timmy thwarting bad guys like the Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweetie or the Gingivitis Gang. List of Episodes 'Timmy in Space' When Timmy finds his old toy rocket, he imagines that he and Brushbrush are astronauts in space. Timmy and Brushbrush head to the planet Shmangy to liberate a space station from the Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweetie. 'Operation Secret Birthday Surprise' Timmy prepares for his birthday party as his friends prepare a surprise for him in secret. Upon visiting Mr. Wisdom, Timmy is shown what Flossmore Valley would be like if Timmy wasn't around. 'Molar Island' Timmy dreams that he and Brushbrush are taken to a dream vacation to Molar Island. Timmy ends up helping the locals when the ancient crown of King Cuspid has been stolen by the Gingivitis Tribe and the island will sink if the ancient crown of King Cuspid isn't returned to the hole it was placed over. 'Malibu Timmy' Timmy and his friends go to the beach, but there's just one problem: Timmy can't swim! 'Lost My Brush' The Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweety plan to get rid of Brushbrush and Timmy by capturing Brushbrush as bait so that they can capture Timmy and hand him over to the Tooth Fairy. 'Spooky Tooth' Timmy, Brushbrush, and Bubbles head to the desert and enter the Uncommon Pyramids where they help Mumfred the Mummy find his parents. 'The Brush in the Stone' Timmy gets the case of the Itchy Polka Dots, so its up to Mr. Wisdom to read to Timmy a medieval story where Squire Timmy goes out on a dangerous and perilous journey to the Not-So-Sure-Its-A-Forest to grab some polka berries to make King Louis get cured from the Itchy Polka Dots. 'An Eye for a Tooth' Sidney Cyclops can't be the greatest paper boy in the world if he can't see. So Timmy, Brushbrush, and Bubbles help Sidney to see in order for him to be the greatest paperboy in the world. 'Rainy Day Adventure' During a rainy day, Timmy imagines that he is Captain Good Guy and Brushbrush is his first mate where they work to save Sunny the Sun from pirate versions of Cavity Goon and Ms. Sweetie. 'Big Mouth Gulch' Timmy reads to his friends a western story where Sheriff Timmy deals with Goony the Kid and Ms. Sweetie when they come to Big Mouth Gulch. Thomas & Friends Episodes '(Timmy In Space)' *Old Iron *Thomas Saves The Day '(Operation Secret Birthday Surprise)' *Come Out Henry *Henry To The Rescue '(Molar Island)' *A Big Day For Thomas *Trust Thomas '(Malibu Timmy)' *All At Sea *Time For Trouble '(Lost My Brush)' *Percy's Promise *Edward's Exploit '(Spooky Tooth)' *Percy's Ghostly Trick *Thomas, Percy & The Dragon '(The Brush in the Stone)' *Oliver Own's Up *Toad Stands By '(An Eye for a Tooth)' *No Joke For James *Down The Mine '(Rainy Day Adventure)' *Gordon and The Famous Visitor *Bertie's Chase '(Big Mouth Gulch)' *You Can't Win *Bulldog Heroes *Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario & Luigi *Kirby & Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy & Spike *Applebloom, Sweeite Belle & Scootaloo *Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Sam & Max *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Tigerman, Kiva, Zoe & Kopa *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Sora, Xion, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope *Darkrai *Mr. Conductor Guest Staring *Meloetta *Cat & Dog *Babs Seed *Yuna & Stitch *Polly, Dolly & Molly *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy & Panda Main Cast *Timmy the Tooth *Brushbrush *Bubbles Gum *Ms. Flossie *Waxie *Sidney Cyclops *Annette Bruner Prower *Johnny Paste *Mr. Wisdom Supporting characters *Sherry the Fairy *Gil the Grouper *Sunny the Sun *Leggs O'Many *Nicki & Irene *Emmett *Thirstin & Windslow *Clem *Bunky Villains *Bowser Jr. *Wario & Waluigi *Metal Sonic *Jack Spicer *The Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweety *The Gingivitis Gang (Leo, Kay, Dee, Darol & Nolan) Song's *I Love Adventure Timmy In Space *My Favorite Toys *Name of the Planets *Here They Come Operation: Secret Birthday Surprise *It's a Very Special Day *I'm the Cavity Goon *A Friend Like You Molar Island *Today just isn't my Day *Dream Vacation *Ooga Booga Chomp-Chomp Malibu Timmy *Good Day for the Beach *If I could only Swim *I'm a Cheater Lost My Brush *You are my Friend *Cashing In *Have you seen Him Spooky Tooth *Let's play Dress-up *Cheer Up *King Tooth The Brush In The Stone *To the Fair we go. *The Itchy Pocka-Dot's *In the Not-So-Sure-It's-a-Forest An Eye For A Tooth *Special Picnic Bow Tie. *One of a Kind *If I Could See Rainy Day Adventure *Rainyday Rag *Nothing Like a Cloudy Day *Coral Reef Cafe Big Mouth Gulch *It's Story Time Again *The Legend of Goony the Kid *Let's Have a Spelling Bee Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series